


Love on the Other Side

by erin_means_peace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: You are a Jedi in training with Rey being taught by Luke Skywalker. You're training on the base with Leia and the Resistance, hoping to use your powers to defeat the Dark Side once and for all. Until one day the First Order attacks and you're kidnapped by Kylo Ren. But before he can get you to Snoke to try to convince you to be a Sith, you tamper with the flight path of the Command Shuttle, and the two of you end up lost in the Galaxy somewhere where he tries to get you back to the First Order as his prisoner, and you try to get him back to the Resistance as your prisoner. But while you two are lost, you both find yourselves falling in love with each other...





	1. Captured

You sat in a flowery meadow with Rey, trying to show her some new moves you came up with. "Now watch me carefully." You inform her. You hold out your arm and close your eyes and concentrate the Force in your hand. Eventually all the midichlorians concentrated in your palm and Rey gasped as the Force suddenly became visible in your hand. You smiled at her. "And now you can do whatever you want with it." You tell her. You move the small ball of light around a bit before releasing it.

"Wow." Rey says and smiles. "That's incredible you discovered how to do that Y/N! How did you come about learning this technique?"

"Well growing up, I didn't know what the Force was." You explain. "So I just tried to do different things I thought was interesting with it. I only discovered that I was Force sensitive when Leia found me." You say and Rey nods.

"I see." She says. Suddenly the two of you jump up when you hear sirens going off. "What was that?" Your stomach drops.

"They found us." You say.

"Who found us?" Rey asks. You give her a sorrowful look. "The First Order." Her face falls and she gets up and runs by you.

"We need to get to Luke!" Rey says and you follow her. You and Rey were visiting the Rebel base after convincing Luke to join in the fight against the First Order. And apparently somehow, word must have spread about your arrival because now the First Order was here. And you suspected that Luke's presence must have had something to do with it. The ships started landing, and Stormtroopers came out of them. You took out your gun from the holster on your hip and shot at them as they shot at you and Rey.

"Where did you last see Luke?" You asked Rey.

"He was in the command center with Leia!" Rey tells you over the din of the battle. Suddenly her face pales.

"Rey what is it?" You ask her and she shakes.

"He's here..." She says and you look above you and see a ship that wasn't a tie-fighter but had long black wings and was flying slower than the other ships. "It's Kylo Ren..." she warns.

"Go find Luke!" You tell her. "I'll take on Kylo Ren." You say.

"He's too powerful." Rey warns. "You don't even have a lightsaber. You can't take him on your own."

"I'll find a way. Just go get Luke out of here." You tell Rey and she sighs.

"Very well." She says and gives you a tight hug before running off to find Luke. Meanwhile, your gaze is cast towards the sky, as you prepare to engage the command shuttle. It landed on the runway and you stealthily moved around it so that when Kylo Ren exits, you can't be seen. You hear the hatch opening up and sure enough Kylo Ren, flanked by storm troopers exits the ship looking around for any signs of Luke or Rey. However, he was unprepared for you. That's why you suggested that you be the one to engage him. He would never see you coming. But apparently he did, because as you charged to get him while he was vulnerable you suddenly felt yourself freeze in place. You gasped and stood still, heart pounding as Kylo Ren approached you. He stood before you and let out a soft chuckle underneath his mask.

"Well what do we have here?" He asks and tilts his head a bit. He runs a hand down your side, tracing your curves, feeling for weapons, making you want to squirm away but you were unable to move. "A girl, unarmed. Trying to fight me?" He laughs.

"That's where you're wrong." You retort. "I do have a weapon. Even if you can't see it. However, if you would allow me to, I could make it visible." Kylo approaches you and envelopes you in his dark shadow, leaning down and practically putting his face mask right up against your face. You could see your breath fog on it.

"Very well." He says and you feel the Force release you. "Hit me with your best shot."

"I will." You say and concentrate the Force in your hand and shoot it at Kylo Ren, knocking him over while you take off away from the base. You knew that the Sith would want revenge on you for 'defeating' him in front of his troops, so you went away from the base, drawing him away from Luke Skywalker and Rey. You could sense him following you into the woods, so you persisted and ran farther, wanting to get away from him. Suddenly you were frozen again and Kylo came up behind you.

"Now how did you do that?" He asks and walks in front of you. "Was that the Force?" You didn't answer and simply stood still. "Answer me!" He yells and holds his saber up at your neck.

"Yes it was!" You answer him and he retracts his saber.

"Interesting..." He says. "I've never heard of a Force user who could make the Force visible before..." He says and then knocks you out with the Force and picks you up bridal style, carrying you back to the Command Shuttle. Since everyone was busy fighting the storm troopers, there was no one to help save you from Kylo Ren. He brought you aboard the Command Shuttle with some storm troopers and then took off. He laid you down gently on the floor behind him. "Rest there." He instructs, even though he knows you can't hear him. "We will make you a Sith, and if not, you will be killed." He commands and then takes off into space. You woke up about an hour later and saw the stars in an overhead window. You knew then that you were in space. You sat up and looked around. Your heart rate increased more when you realized where you were. "I trust you slept well." He says in his metallic voice and you look around the room for a weapon.

"What the hell did you do with me?" You ask in an aggressive tone.

"I'm taking you back to the Finalizer." Kylo explains. "Where we will either train you to be a Sith or kill you if you refuse the Dark Side."

"I will do neither." You say and Kylo looks at the storm trooper piloting the ship and tells him something before leaving his seat and coming over to you.

"You are my prisoner." He explains. "You have no options."

"Well if you are making me choose between the Dark and the Light, I will always choose the Light." You explain. Kylo suddenly grabs your mind and you groan in pain as he steals your thoughts.

"You think Luke is a powerful Jedi." Kylo sneers. "He is nothing compared to my instructor, compared to me. I could kill him with one swing of my saber if I wanted to."

"Then why haven't you?" You counter. You let out a cry of pain as Kylo tore through your mind, just to spite you for saying that.

"A weakling like you wouldn't understand. You don't even wield a light saber." He boasts.

"That's because I don't need one!" You tell him and use the Force to throw a wrench into the back of his head, hurting him more because of the metal helmet, knocking him on the floor in a daze. The Storm Trooper gets up and tries to shoot at you but you use the Force to knock it's gun out of his hand and give it to yourself and you shoot him. "Seriously these are the lamest Storm Troopers ever!" You say and push the Storm Trooper out of the way and try to figure out how to pilot a new course to a planet somewhere. The only problem was that it was very hard to figure out. "Could I use the Force to pilot a new course?" You think out loud then shake your head. "No! That's not how the Force works! Or can it?" You think, but then suddenly you see a bunch of buttons light up and the ship starts to turn away from the Finalizer and off to somewhere else in space. "Yes!" You cheer and hear Kylo groaning. You quickly hit the light speed button to get this thing going to wherever it was going and you run back over to the bed and pretend to be asleep. Kylo gets up and staggers over to the window. You hear him curse and hit the control panel. He grabs you by the shoulder and picks you up, bringing you flush against his chest.

"What have you done?" He asks in a deep voice. You shrug.

"I haven't done anything." You say innocently.

"Liar!" Kylo scolds.

"Aside from change our course to a friendlier place." You say with a smile. "Back to the base in fact, where you will be captured and have to answer for your crimes."

"That attitude will not help you." Kylo says and throws you back on the bed. He goes over to the controls to plot a course. He then hits and breaks them.

"What the hell did you just do!" You yell at him and then scream as you both exit light speed and are sent charging towards the ground of a planet. You didn't have time to admire the scenery much because the alarms were blaring.

"Get down!" Kylo barks at you and grabs you and pulls you into a hole in the floor of the ship with him. It looked like some sort of an escape pod. Next thing you knew, the two of you were ejected from the ship, seconds before it crashed into the sand and you two landed on the ground safely. The pod opened, and you and Kylo came out. You were coughing up soot and dust from the ship.

"Where are we?" You ask and look around.


	2. The Lesser of Two Evils?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo land on Tatooine where you get kidnapped again by a vengeful Hutt.

You stumbled out into the sand and looked around. "Where are we?" You ask Kylo and you look over at him and notice him just standing there, hunched over, breathing heavily. "Hey! Can you hear me through that black bucket on your head!?" You yell at him. "Where are we?" You repeat.

"Shut up." He says softly.

"Excuse me?" You repeat.

"SHUT UP!" He howls and takes out his saber and starts swinging it at a sand dune.

"Why are you throwing a temper tantrum?" You ask him and he turns around and sheaths his saber.

"Because I hate sand." He says and walks past you and walks up a sand dune and looks around to try to see where they were. "And I have no idea where we are." He says.

"Are you serious?" You ask him, eyes wide with fear and anger.

"Yes." He says and comes back down to you. "But I can see a town in the distance. We will make our way there and I will contact the First Order and have them pick us up."

"What if I refuse to come with you?" You ask and gasp when you feel your hands stuck together by some sort of invisible bond. He was using the Force.

"You have no choice." He says and starts to walk away. You stand still in defiance, then nearly fall over when you feel your arms get tugged by the Force. You sigh and follow him through the desert. You were getting tired of walking, and the heat was more intense than anything you've ever felt before.

"How much farther?" You ask and stumble a bit in the shifting sand. You watched as Kylo stoically walked across the desert. How does he do that? Isn't he dying in this heat, under all those black layers?

"We'll be there soon, stop complaining." He says.

"How are you not dying in this heat?" You ask him. He doesn't respond. "I'm wearing a lot less layers of clothing than you and I'm sweating, I can only imagine what it must feel like under all those layers of black clothing."

"I feel nothing." He answers. "The Dark Side has taught me to endure trivial things such as heat. I've had to endure worse pain. And so will you when I train you to be a Sith."

"I will never submit to the Dark Side." You tell him and he pulls you close to him with the Force, holding you in place.

"Then you will die a painful death." He tells you and then lets you go and the two of you continue your trek. Finally you both reach the town and you look around for somewhere to find water. You turn back and notice that Kylo is holding a cup to you. "Drink. I don't want you dying of dehydration on my watch." He says.

"Where did you get that-" You look over his shoulder and notice a small trembling alien, terrified of Kylo.

"I asked him for it and he gave it to me." Kylo says simply. You rolled your eyes. You knew exactly why the alien gave it to him and you knew it wasn't right. You felt the bonds on your wrists get released and you took the cup from Kylo. But instead of drinking it you gave it back to the alien.

"Here you go, I'm sorry he bothered you." You tell him and he smiles at you before running off. Kylo struck your face and you whimpered from the pain.

"You foolish girl!" He scolds you. "Why did you do that? You needed that water!"

"There are other ways of getting what you want without being cruel." You tell him, rubbing your cheek where he struck you. "But all you know is cruelty. All the kindness has been sucked out of you by Snoke." You tell him and start to leave.

"Where are you going?" He demands to you.

"To find water and then head back to the Resistance Base." You tell him.

"How do you know they're still there?" He asks you and you stop in your tracks. He was right. You hadn't considered this. They probably weren't still in the same place. And had the First Order captured them all? No. They had Luke, Rey and Leia, they would protect them. You used the Force to try to sense them. You smiled when you sensed that all three of them were alright.

"I'll find you all. I promise." You whisper silently to yourself. You turn back to Kylo, standing straighter to show him that he could not bring you down. "They may not be at the Base anymore but I will find them." You tell Kylo and turn your back to him and run. He chuckles.

"How adorable, she thinks she can just run away." Kylo says and holds out his hand to use the Force to pull you back. However you still keep running. Panic starts to set in. He strained himself more, until he was using all of his energy to keep you from moving but eventually he just couldn't keep it up and he stopped. "How the hell did she do that?" He asks and follows you to the crowd that you disappeared in.

You smiled as you kept running through the crowds of people down the street, getting farther from Kylo. He has never encountered a Jedi like you. Having never been trained by a Jedi master, you use the Force very differently than most people. Where you come from, people believe in something called aura, or energy that radiates from your soul. By using the Force you found a way to control this aura, and use it to do things like block attacks through the Force, like Kylo was doing to you. While you were trying to sense if Luke, Rey and Leia were alright, you were also building up your aura with the Force, to create a sort of shield around yourself so Kylo couldn't use the Force on you. And now you were using it to conceal your presence so that Kylo couldn't sense you with the Force. In fact he was freaking out right now because he couldn't do that. But you knew where he was because you could hear the cries and shrieks in fear from the villagers in town. You ducked down an alley to get off of the main street and came out on the other side to a market. You noticed a nice looking old woman at a stand and went over to her.

"Would you like to buy something dear?" She asks you.

"No thank you." You reply to her. "But do you know what planet this is? My ship malfunctioned and crashed here and I have no idea where I am."

"Oh goodness, you poor child." She says. "This is Tatooine. Would you like to come inside for some refreshment, you look very dehydrated and tired."

"Yes I would like some." You say. "Thank you." The old woman leads you down a few smaller streets and takes you to a small hovel at the edge of town.

"Did you come here all on your own?" She asks you.

"No, unfortunately. But luckily I was able to get away from him." You explain.

"Oh so you are running away from your lover?" She asks and just the thought of you being in a relationship with that disgusting creature known as Kylo Ren made you gag.

"Stars no!" You tell her. "The man I came here with kidnapped me and now I'm trying to escape him and get back to my friends. I'm not even sure if he is a man. He's the most vile thing that has ever existed in my opinion."

"He sounds awful." The old woman says. "I know someone who is a lot better who could help you." She opens the door to her house and you step inside. Suddenly two men grab you and one puts a rag over your mouth that makes you go unconscious. "I'll take him to you now." She says and chuckles softly.

((A/N: Okay so slight warning, there will be some mild unconsensual sex themes in this part. (You get kidnapped by the huts and put in a slave outfit like Leia had). But that's it. Other than that enjoy the rest))

You wake up feeling disoriented. At first you saw a bunch of colors and shapes but then as you woke up you saw that there were people and aliens. All of them looking very shady. You became aware that you were not wearing your clothes but instead a bra and some panties that barely covered anything. You also had a chain around your neck. Your heart rate increased and you looked around. There was a small alien sitting beside you. "Let me explain to you what just happened." He says.

"Please do." You say.

"You're in the lair of Rotta the Hutt." The alien says. As soon as you heard that name everything fell into place. You knew exactly what was going to happen to you. You had heard the story of how Leia was made his pet and she killed him. Now the same was going to happen to you. "It seems like you already know why you're here now but you don't know everything. Rotta is going to make a slave of you but he wanted you for a specific reason."

"And that is?" You ask.

"To lure Kylo Ren." He explains.

"And how is kidnapping me going to accomplish that?" You ask.

"Because Kylo obviously wants you. Our spies saw you come to town with him and we saw him chase you after you escaped him. And you should know that we're going to kill him." Now this was surprising.

"Really?" You ask.

"Yes. Rotta wants revenge on Leia. The Hutts have ears everywhere. We know that Kylo Ren is Leia's son. And since she killed Jabba, Rotta wants to kill Kylo." The alien explains.

"Good luck trying." You tell him.

"Oh don't worry dear, we have plenty of luck." He says. "Your boyfriend is going to die the minute he steps in here." You gagged again. It made your skin crawl that everyone thought you were Kylo's lover. You felt so dirty. Suddenly you felt your chain get tugged and you were pulled back into a warm fleshy body. You looked up and saw Rotta, and you nearly threw up that time.

You didn't know what was worse. Being in this situation, or being Kylo's prisoner. Both were equally disgusting but you couldn't cease the debate in your head, deciding whether or not you should wish for Kylo to find you. If he found you, you'd be his prisoner again. But if you didn't, you'd be stuck a slave. Either way you could probably find a way to escape but if you were Kylo's prisoner again you'd only have to get through him to get to freedom. So you decided to close your eyes and use the Force to try to reach him, sending a signal of where you were. After doing this for about an hour, someone came running into the lair, screaming something in a language you couldn't understand. But it roused everyone around you, making them all go wild so it must have been something important. Then you sensed it. Kylo was here. You were pulled back by your neck to keep you steady. Everyone hid in the room and the lights were all turned off. It was completely black. You couldn't see anything. Suddenly you heard footsteps and a huge explosion went off somewhere. There was silence. After a few minutes the lights came on and everyone started cheering. "We got him!" The alien next to you cheers. But they hadn't. You still sensed Kylo present and alive in this place. And soon you heard his saber and he entered the room. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at him. His eyes locked with you and you could see him stiffen. He strode up to Rotta, two aliens tried to stop him but he sabered them both and stood in front of the disgusting alien.

"Why did you kidnap my prisoner?" He asks.

"To piss you off." Rotta says.

"You learned the common language?" Kylo asks.

"It's easier to do crime that way." Rotta explains. "I also took her to get you to come here, and to enjoy the view." He chuckles and you gag.

"Release her at once. You have no right to exploit someone so powerful and important in this way." Kylo says.

"My father did it to your mother." Rotta says and tugs on you again, making you choke. "From what I've heard she looked even better in that outfit than this human whore." Kylo got out his saber and aimed to strike at Rotta but he shot a blaster he had concealed under him. But Kylo blocked it with the Force. Rotta looked terrified.

"You should have done more research on me. Before trying to kill me." Kylo says and shoots the blast at the creature. Making him cry out in pain before stabbing him in the chest. All the people and aliens in the club started freaking out and they all got out their blasters to shoot Kylo but he stopped all of them and the people that shot them. Everything in the room was frozen. You could tell this was taking a lot of concentration. His hands were shaking. You could see it from the light of the blasts. "Take my saber and cut yourself free." Kylo instructs you.

"Why should I trust you?" You ask him.

"Just do it!" He yells at you. You grabbed his saber and turned it on. Nearly hurting yourself in the process. Seriously, cross guards? Who thought that was a good idea? You cut the chain holding you and then stood up beside Kylo. "Now kill them all." He tells you.

"No way! I'm not some psycho murderer like you!" You exclaim.

"They're all murderers and criminals! And they treated you like a piece of meat!" He tells you. "It's a Jedi's job to kill people like them."

"We don't kill people for revenge." You tell Kylo.

"Well how about to save your life because I can't hold them all back much longer." Kylo explains.

"We'll find a way." You tell him. With a groan he lets go and pulls you down as the blasts all hit somewhere behind the two of you and send fire and embers everywhere. You were prepared to feel burns from it but you didn't feel anything. Kylo had put his cloak over you to protect you. He grabbed your arm and pulled you up as people started fleeing the lair as it was catching on fire.

"Let's get out of here." He says and the two of you run back the way he came, up and out of the lair and into a hidden alley nearby. You watched the chaos go on around the street. "Do you know how much trouble you were in?" Kylo asks you. "You're so stupid to trust the first person you meet."

"I didn't and I still don't trust you." You counter argue to Kylo. He grips your arm and drags you away again. "I found a ship we can leave this place in." Kylo explains.

"And where are you going to take me?" You ask and try to take off Kylo's cloak but he stops you.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He explains. "Keep the cloak on. It'll cover you up. So you at least look somewhat decent." And the two of you leave the destruction and leave under the cover of night to the ship Kylo stole.

 


	3. Use the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo tease each other a lot on your way over to wherever you're going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slight mentions of rape and inappropriate use of the Force!

You walked onto the ship that Kylo had found and looked around. It wasn't much but it would get you two out of here. The only issue was that it was really cramped. "It's a bit small..." You say and let go of the cloak. It was very hot in there. When you felt the warm air hit your skin you blushed as you remembered you were still in that slave outfit. You turned to Kylo and found him staring as he took in your practically naked form. You tried your best to cover yourself up and you looked disgusted. "Ew, gross don't stare at me like that!" You scold him and try to move by him but because of the small confined space you end up pressing yourself up against him. You freeze and look up into his expressionless mask. He didn't do anything. He didn't touch you, or thrust against you or anything. He just stared down at you, and you stared up at him, searching for some sort of emotion, some form of humanity. Suddenly you felt it as you felt something hard forming under his robes. You stepped back, disgusted and hit the chair, which wasn't too far away from him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kylo asks. Was he completely unaware of the situation.

"Because you have an erection!" You tell him and he looks down. Then he looks back up at you.

"Well obviously." He says. "I mean look at you, what man wouldn't get hard having a sexy girl in a whore outfit rubbing herself on him."

"I was not rubbing myself on you!" You scold him. "And you're no man you're a monster." You tell him.

"Either way you got me hard." He says. You gag for what was probably the fifth time that day.

"Ew..." You say and move away.

"Did you get wet?" He asks and you arch an eyebrow.

"When my erection was pressed on your thigh, did it make you wet?" Kylo repeats and you bit your lip. He was rather large. The thought did send a jolt of arousal through you. But you knew that the monster that it belonged to was a disgusting and vile creature.

"Hell no! You're disgusting!" You tell him and go to sit down in the pilot's seat.

"Why are you in the pilot's seat?" He asks.

"Because I've flown ships like this before." You tell him.

"So have I." He says and then your heart drops when you remember who his father is. An image runs through your mind of a young Han teaching his son to fly the Millennium Falcon. Little did you know that that same image was going through Kylo's mind, and it brought a tear to his eye. But you couldn't see that under the mask. After an awkward silence Kylo sits down in the co pilot's seat next to you. Not wanting to bring up the topic of his father again. And neither did you. You had gotten close to Leia and Luke, and you shared in their grief when you learned what the monster sitting next to you had done to his own father. With that you both took off and left Tatooine. You put in the coordinates for the system the Resistance was stationed in and he noticed.

"You won't find them there." Kylo tells you.

"I will." You counter him. "And then you'll be captured and locked away or killed for all of the horrible things you've done."

"You really hate me don't you." He says.

"Hate is too nice of a word." You tell him.

"Yet my dick on your thigh can get you wet." He says. You turn to him, a furious look on your face.

"A disgusting, vile creature like you could never get me turned on." You tell him and focus on piloting the ship. After a few moments you let out a soft gasp. It felt like something had pinched your clit. You decided to pay no attention to it, thinking it was just the outfit you were wearing pinching you in an uncomfortable way but then you were pinched again and this time your clit was getting rubbed and massaged and kneaded. You started breathing heavier, your breasts heaving as the mysterious minstrations on your clit continued. You quickly flicked the autopilot switch just in case things got more intense and tried to keep your cool next to Kylo. You didn't want him to see you writhing and moaning in pleasure. Then you realized something. Your face paled as you looked over to your right and saw Kylo's fingers moving in the same rhythm that your clit was being played with. He pinched his fingers and you couldn't hold back the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped you.

"What's this about me not being able to turn you on?" He chuckles under the mask and you try to squirm back into the seat but there's no escaping his hold on your cunt. "It looks like I just might be able to make you orgasm without even touching you." He chuckles. "Now wouldn't that be interesting.

"You shouldn't be using the Force like that!" You scold Kylo then fall back in the seat with a moan of pleasure as your clit is rubbed in just the right spot.

"Well you seem to like it." He counters and you try to cover yourself.

"Let go of my clit!" You command him but he only grabs it with his strong fingers, making you groan.

"Do you want me to?" He asks or do you want to cum?" He asks and the pressure on your clit increases and he rubs it faster. You let out a soft shriek and fall back into the chair, breathing heavily and involuntary bucking your hips up to the invisible hand that was fingering your clit. "That's it, good girl." Kylo praises and you smirk.

"Yeah, well two can play at this game." You say. He looks confused then lets out a loud gasp of his own as something wraps around his penis and starts stroking it. The pressure on your clit slowly fades away and only Kylo's muffled moans can be heard. "Do I, a simple little Jedi, make your cock hard?" You ask him seductively and put your tits forward, trying to give the Force an easier time.

"You'll pay for this..." Kylo warns.

"I'm ready to pay." You counter and then let out a loud moan of pleasure as you felt something penetrate you. You stared out into space, mouth in an "o" shape as Kylo used the Force to penetrate your opening and finger you. "Kylo..." You moan gently.

"Admit you're horny for me and I'll let you come." Kylo promises, trying to hold back his own climax.

"Tell me the truth and I'll jack you off too." You argue suddenly you felt yourself frozen in the seat and Kylo stood up next to you. Suddenly you felt your legs forced open, wide as they could go and Kylo inspected your cunt. He took a gloved hand and gently ran his finger along your panties. He stuck a finger inside and you tensed at the thought of him fingering you. But he only wiped the inside of your panties then pulled them out. You looked and saw just how swamped your panties were.

"It appears you're the liar here." Kylo comments and you frown at him.

"Let go of me." You command, and grab his cock with the Force again. He almost gasped and completely fell over. You felt the Force get pushed up to your cervix and you scream in pleasure He moved his hand all along your body, tracing your curves and fondling your breasts, all without removing the seductive outfit you were in. You were breathing heavily. Dammit he was getting you aroused.

"Once you admit I've made you wet." Kylo argues.

"Okay fine I got wet when you fingered me, now never do it again!" You yell at him and he rubs the fingers together then gives your entrance a few small taps before leaving.

"Good girl." He says and sits back down. You feel yourself get released from his hold. You smirk and allow your aura to surround yourself again and then grab his cock with the Force again, making him moan and he tries to grab your pussy again but can't because you're blocking him. You smirk.

"Something wrong Kylo?" You tease. "Jedi got your dick?" You ask innocently and he growls at you. You rubbed him a bit harder, you wanted to make him buck his hips, bring the Commander of the First Order to his knees because of you. He groaned and you could tell he was close. His erection now a prominent tent in his pants. Suddenly he got up from his chair and pounced on top of you. You shrieked as he spread your legs with his strong hands and pressed his clothed swollen head to your clothed opening. His other hand pressed his body to yours and you stared into his expressionless mask.

"You shouldn't tease me like that..." He growls and further presses himself on you. "You know I can take whatever I want." He started to pull at the fabric of your panties and your breath hitched as they started to move down your hips.

"No. No please." You beg him and he presses his mask up to the side of your face.

"Don't forget who's in control here." He says and then gets off of you and goes to some other part of the ship, leaving you shaking and terrified in the pilot's chair. Kylo didn't know what to think. He hated himself for giving into such a primal desire, to have himself completely surrendered to your control, all because you used the Force to give him a hand job. That and the fact that you looked so damn sexy in that outfit. The minute he saw you in it he felt an urge in the back of his head to shove his dick in you, and assert his primal dominance. And it only got stronger when he saw you moaning and getting wet under his minstrations. Siths' are supposed to be above that. He punched the wall in frustration, and vowed to never let himself get tempted by you again. Kylo came back a little while later and threw you something. They were clothes, more specifically the black undergarments that storm troopers wore. "Put those on. You look cold." He says and you feel confused by his gesture. First he threatened to rape you and now he was concerned with how you were feeling. "Don't just stare at me! Put those damn clothes on!" He shouts at you and you quickly do as he says.

"Where did you get these?" You ask as you finish covering yourself up.

"I found them in the hold. The owner of this ship must be some sort of scavenger or trader of some sort." He says simply. You still didn't trust him, although you felt a bit safer now that you were wearing clothes and the fact that he gave them to you, showing he didn't want to see you naked anymore. You entered the atmosphere of a planet and then you noticed something strange.

"This isn't where I set course for." You say and look at Kylo.

"Exactly." He says. "I set this course while I was on top of you." You felt relieved that Kylo hadn't actually wanted to try to rape you but you felt fear when you sensed the darkness all around you. You looked in front of you and looked over the vast city landscape. "Welcome to Courscant."

 


	4. Visitors on Courscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone you were not expecting to meet on Courscant and Kylo begins to question himself again.

"Courscant?" You ask as the small ship navigates the city planet. "But that's-"

"Where the Senate is." Kylo says. "And now becoming the capital of the First Order. Since we lost Starkiller Base we need to find a new planet to make the capital of the First Order. Given the history of the Empire and it's connections to other planets, Courscant is the perfect place for us to take command of the Galaxy." You paled. Kylo gently held your hand. "Don't worry. The people here won't harm you as long as you follow my orders." Kylo says and you pull your hand away from him. The ship lands on a landing pad in front of a very tall building next to another very tall building. Kylo instructs you to follow him outside and you do. Two generals greet Kylo and he takes you forcefully by the arm and brings you inside the building. You let out a sigh of relief as you entered the room temperature building. "I'll take you to a room where you can change into something more comfortable for tonight's events." Kylo instructs.

"And what exactly are tonight's events?" You ask curiously.

"Tonight we'll be meeting up with one of my Knights and they will escort us back to the Finalizer. We'll be meeting them in a bar on Courscant." Kylo Ren says and leads you to a room. He opened the door and you stepped inside. It was very nice. It had large windows that overlooked the planet's large city and a comfortable looking bed and a closet. "Don't even think about trying to escape. If you jump out that window you'll drop 20 stories to your death."

"What if I landed on a passing ship?" You ask. Kylo turns and stares at you blankly through his mask.

"Your body would be crushed by the impact." He says simply and then leaves. You heard the door lock behind you. You sat on the bed and pondered what to do while looking out the window.

"I wouldn't try it you know." A voice next to you said and you nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw a ghost next to you. "I mean I did it once and got lucky but it was a huge risk and I really need you to stay alive so-" You opened your mouth to scream but the ghost ran next to you and and shushed you. "No no no don't scream, I don't want him coming back here..." He says and stays kneeled down next to you. You could tell this was a ghost because he was partially transparent and blue. Also his aura was visible and radiated around him, not trapped within his body like most people.

"Who are you?" You ask him and he smiles.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." He says proudly and your eyes go wide.

"You're Luke's father!?!" You exclaim and he shushes you again.

"Hey not so loudly my whiny grandson is right next door!" He exclaims and you laugh a bit. "Look anyway, I'm here because I need you to do something for me."

"Of course." You say immediately. "I will do whatever the Force commands of me."

"Okay great because I need you to raise my grandson's self esteem." Anakin says and you tilt your head.

"Excuse me?" You ask. "You want me to try to make that whiny brat feel good about himself?"

"Yeah basically." Anakin says and you scoff.

"Wouldn't that make things worse? I mean he went to the Dark Side and killed his own father. That's not good. And now you want me to praise him for his actions?" You ask. "No way!"

"Not praise him for the bad things he's done but make him feel better about the man that he is." Anakin says.

"Still not following." You say and Anakin sighs.

"I told Obi-Wan this wouldn't be easy." He says to himself. "Here, let me show you what I'm talking about."

Meanwhile Kylo went to a room next door. He wanted to have a room near you so that he could keep an eye on you and make sure that you wouldn't try to escape. There was a mirror across from him. He looked in it and examined himself in his robes and helmet. "Look at me, a giant, strong hulking man who has a short temper. I must be a monster... That's what my family keeps on telling me. So they must be right." He says and sits down. Anakin waves his hand over the mirror and the image of Kylo disappears. You sit down on your bed.

"Wow..." You say. "I had no idea that Kylo felt that way."

"It wasn't just Snoke that influenced Ben to go to the Dark Side." Anakin informs you. "It was everyone around him, not trusting him, keeping the truth from him fearing the worst when in fact that very action made him believe that they feared him. So he made that belief come true and now everyone either hates or fears him. He believes that no one cares about him."

"His mother does." You say.

"But she can't talk to him." Anakin says.

"He admires you." You tell Anakin.

"He admires Vader, not me." Anakin says. "And I can't even reach him because he's on the Dark Side. Right now, you're the only person that can get some sort of sense into his head. So I urge you, please do what you can to try to get him to question his beliefs. The Force has something planned for you. That's why it brought you to him at this moment after he killed his father, and has become a Sith Lord. Where Snoke has loosened his influence on him because he believes that it is not needed anymore. This time, where you are alone with him. Is critical to the fate of the Galaxy. The balance of the Force and the entire Galaxy depends on what you do with Kylo Ren right now, so please try to be that difference."

"I will." You say. "If that is what the Force commands of me."

"Thank you." Anakin tells you and starts to leave.

"Wait." He stops and turns to you.

"What will happen if I fail?" You ask.

"Then Kylo Ren will fall more into darkness, and truly be the monster that everyone calls him." Anakin says and leaves. You take a deep breath and look at the wall that separated you from Kylo.

That night Kylo left his room in his normal attire and unlocked your door before knocking on it. "Are you ready to go?" He asks. You open the door and his breath hitches when he sees you. You wore a simple black dress that went down to your knees with black flats and make up on. "Beautiful..." He says softly to himself. You didn't hear him.

"Alright let's get this over with." You say and leave the room, him following close behind you.

The two of you walk into the bar and you're confronted with multiple different creatures and people dressed in various ways. Unfortunately you didn't get to interact with them much because as soon as they saw Kylo they all scattered away from the two of you. The only person who wasn't afraid of him was the bartender and Kylo strode up to him and whispered something in his ear. The creature nodded and led the two of you to a dark hallway. As you entered it you held onto Kylo's hand, afraid of what may lay ahead of the two of you. "Do not be afraid." Kylo insists as you walk along. "Nothing will harm you as long as you are at my side." The bartender stopped at a door and slid in a key and unlocked it. As soon as the door opened you immediately felt a chill. You sensed the Dark Side very strongly in that room and you're afraid to enter it. "Follow me." Kylo says and you take a deep breath and obey him. The bartender closes the door behind the two of you and you look around. There were Sith Lords everywhere. Luckily you had enough sense to use your aura to hide your Force presence before entering the room. So no one would know that you're a Jedi. You got a few looks from some of the people in the room but for the most part people ignored you. Kylo went up to a tall creature in dark robes and spoke with him. You would have listened but you were too focused on what was happening around you. This place appeared to be some sort of bar for Sith Lords. Figures. Considering everyone is working underground here to overthrow the Senate and take control of the Galaxy. "He has not arrived yet but he will come here tonight." Kylo says and takes you to a booth where the two of you sit down together. Now you wait. You spent a few moments in silence as you watched Siths come and go.

"Why are you trying to get me to join the Dark Side and the First Order?" You ask Kylo and he turns to you.

"Because you're powerful." He states simply. "You can use the Force in a way that no one ever has before. It would be a waste to kill you, when instead I can make you join me and use your power to take over the Galaxy."

"And why would I want that?" You ask him.

"Because then you will rule the Galaxy with me and Snoke." He says. "Everyone will obey you, and you can shape the world however you want it."

"But I don't want to rule the Galaxy." You tell Kylo. "Gaining power is not all there is to life. There are other ways to make a difference that don't involve destroying things and killing people."

"The methods of the Light Side are ineffective." Kylo explains to you. "You try so hard to appeal to everyone, and to spread your message of 'peace' that you end up causing more damage. You claim to love and accept everyone, as long as they agree to close themselves off to knowledge of power and always see the best in people. You're always too trusting. That's why you're all so easy to infiltrate and kill." Kylo says and an anger spikes within you. You knew how he had killed all of the Jedi that Luke was trying to train. You're just glad that your aura was blocking out Kylo so he couldn't sense your anger and praise you for it.

"At least people can trust us." You tell Kylo. "You can never trust a Sith Lord. They can't even trust each other." You looked around at all of the Siths seemingly keeping to themselves. "How do you know that Snoke will keep all the promises that he makes?"

"Because he has shown me the truth." Kylo says. "He told me that my family feared me and he was right. He told me that they would abandon me and they did. Throughout my entire life, he has never failed me. So why would he lie to me now?" Kylo says.

"Because not everyone thinks you're a monster." You say softly but Kylo heard you.

"What?" He asks you again, not believing what he was hearing. For the first time since he had killed Han, his darkness faltered. A small crack appeared on the dark shroud that covered his heart. "That's impossible. Everyone thinks I'm a monster. Rey and her friends, my mother and you. And they're right."

"If you say so." You tell him and at first he brushes it off but then realizes another meaning to your words. You stand up to look around for a bathroom and give Kylo some alone time but then someone bumped into you and you fell backwards. But before you hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught you. You looked up and saw that Kylo had caught you. He helped you back up but you kept your hands on his shoulders and he held you close to him. Luckily no one around you seemed to notice since they were all focused on their own dark thoughts.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" He asks you. You smile a bit.

"A monster wouldn't have caught me." You say. You looked into the eyeholes of his helmet, searching desperately for anything, some form of humanity so that you could confirm your words. But you found none. His face was too well hidden by the metal of that mask. But his actions spoke for him. He held you a little closer to him and stared back at you. You were very close to his helmet. You could see your breath slightly fog against it. Then the moment was broken when a dark presence approached you. Kylo returned to normal and released you onto your feet. A Sith stood before the two of you.

"You requested my presence, Master Ren." The Sith says and Kylo nods.

"We need you to get us back to the Finalizer." Kylo says and the Knight nods.

"I will make arrangements. Meet me at my ship tomorrow at dawn at this location and we will leave." He says and hands Kylo a slip of paper.

"Excellent." Kylo says and the Knight leaves. The two of you follow shortly after.

Back at the tower Kylo stopped you before he let you back into your room. "So do you think I'm a monster?" Kylo asks and you look into his mask.

"Well you have done cruel things to me and other people." You tell him. "But you have also shown me some small moments of kindness." You tell him. "So I suppose you're not entirely bad." You gave his hand a small squeeze before going into your room and shutting the door. The hand that you squeezed was shaking. Kylo stood at your door, unknowing what to do. He locked it, but for some reason he felt guilty about it. He decided to push these thoughts aside but now he couldn't shake the feeling that something in him was changing again, and the possibility that maybe not everyone hated him.

 


	5. Another Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Kylo and Jaden get captured by smugglers. And you and Kylo start to get really close....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher, may the Force be with you and your loved ones.

That morning you were awoken by a pair of strong arms lifting you out of your bed. You immediately stirred and noticed that Kylo Ren was carrying you away somewhere. "Hey!" You scolded him and struggled in his grip. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to a ship to take us to the Finalizer." Kylo says and you narrow your eyes at him.

"And you couldn't just wake me up to do that?" You ask him and he shrugs.

"It would take too long to wake you up. And I figured you'd probably want to sleep more so it would be easier if I just carried you. You're probably too groggy to move fast any way." He says and you get an angry look on your face.

"I can move very fast." You tell him.

"Yes you can but you're still sleepy and it's imperative that we leave on time." Kylo says.

"Why?" You ask.

"Why do you always have so many questions?" Kylo asks.

"Because you refuse to give me the answers." You say and smile. You leaned your head on his shoulder and Kylo stiffened a bit. He quickly brushed it off and made his way outside. The Knight of Ren that you had met last night was there to greet the both of you.

"Greetings Master Ren." The Sith says. "We should be ready to leave in just a few minutes."

"Thank you Jaden." Kylo replies and boards the ship with you before setting you down on a bench and putting handcuffs on you. "Just in case you get the idea to change our course again." He says and you struggle against the bonds. He ignores you and goes to plot a course with Jaden. You decided to go back to sleep. After all, you would need your full strength for what would be awaiting you on the Finalizer.

You were roughly awoken from your slumber by a jolt in the course. Had you already arrived? "Y/N wake up I need to hide you." Kylo says urgently. You blinked a few times, trying to register what was happening.

"Hide me from what?" You ask and let out a gasp as he throws you over his shoulder and brings you to a control room underneath a grate in the ship.

"Smugglers. Stay here. They'll most likely steal this ship and take it somewhere. When they do and they land and exit, you'll escape and go wherever you want." Kylo says and your eyes widened and you fully awoke when you realized the situation.

"So you're letting me go?" You ask him and he looks into your eyes. He squeezes your hand lightly like you had done to him last night.

"Yes." And that's all he says before he goes back up the ladder and puts the grate back on top. You just sat there and tried to contemplate this. Why would he just let you go? After a few minutes you hear people come on board and you allowed your aura to surround you to conceal your presence. You looked up and noticed that the two people had guns. They looked around, and at one point they pointed their guns down towards your hiding place. Then they looked at each other.

"No one else is on board." One says to the other.

"Very well then, we'll take the hostages to their holding cells." The other says and your chest tightens. Had these smugglers been able to capture Kylo Ren? And a Knight of Ren!? How powerful were these people? Or was this all just part of some plan Kylo had?

The two smugglers come off and Kylo is relieved they didn't find you. He struggled against the magnetic bonds that held his wrists together. The same ones held his comrade. That's why he hid you. Jaden had been the first to exit and then he saw them capture him with those special cuffs. He remembered he heard his dad mention a band of smugglers that could do things like that, and they were ruthless and would kill anyone who wasn't of any use to them. By using those cuffs they cut off the circulation to your hands, making them numb, and unable to use the Force. You would all get captured. And that wouldn't do. You were his prisoner, not theirs. And after the kindness you had shown him last night, something inside of him told him to let you go, and not risk getting closer to you. You had awoken a spark of light within him, and he could not allow that. He had come too far. So now he had no choice but to let you go before it sparked again. The smugglers roughly grabbed his shoulders and brought him away. They talked of a big ransom and how much money they would get from the First Order to bring him back. But all of that was in vain. He knew the First Order would kill all of them. And then he would return back to Snoke and continue to take over the Galaxy.

You lean against the wall and contemplate what to do. On one hand, you now had a chance to escape from Kylo and be free. But you couldn't forget what you had promised Anakin. He needed you to show Kylo that someone cares about him. And someone who cares about him wouldn't let him be kept prisoner by these smugglers. You take a deep breath and make your way up to the ladder and gently push back the grate that was over you. You prayed there was no one still on board. You climbed out and looked around the ship for some weapons. You found a blaster and attached it to your belt and then looked around for some other things. Once you had salvaged everything you needed you made your way out of the ship and hid behind some crates. You not so sneakily moved onto the next stack and you felt something hard grab your wrists. you winced in pain and tears sprung to your eyes. You felt yourself get roughly grabbed by two men and a third approached you. "Who are you?" You don't answer. You feel a stinging sensation on your cheek and you're now facing away from him. "Who are you!" He shouted. You still refused to answer. "Search her." He demands and the two men start patting you down. Your blaster is removed and all of your other weapons. "Take her to the others." He says and you're brought down to the hold and thrown into a cell. You noticed Kylo in the corner and he saw you and stiffened. You were roughly pushed into the cell and the door slammed shut behind you. After a few moments you felt something prodding your mind. You allowed them to enter. You heard a voice.

Why didn't you leave? Kylo asked.

I couldn't just leave you here as a prisoner. You reply. Not when there was something I could do to help.

You're an idiot. Kylo tells you. You hate me and you had the perfect opportunity to leave. You should've just taken it.

Why do you want me to go so badly now anyway? You ask and he sighs on the other side.

Because these people are ruthless and they would have killed you. They're probably going to come back and do it now any second. Kylo explains.

Good thing I have an escape plan then. You say and expand your aura to the point where it shakes the cell and the cuffs fly off of you and bang against the walls. You took the two hair clips that you had out of your mouth and made your way over to the lock and started to pick it. You winced from the pain in your wrists from the impact the cuffs made but you soon got the lock open and exited the cell. You smiled and made your way over to the pile of weapons on a table in front of you and picked up Kylo's light saber. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" You ask him and then cut the chain on his cell. Kylo immediately pushed open the door and rushed to you. You dropped his weapon and a few tears slipped down your cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asks the looks down at your wrists. They were badly bruised. "They hurt you..." He says in a low voice. You bend down to pick up his saber again. "Don't do that it hurts too much!" He begs.

"I have to get your cuffs off..." You tell him and pick it up, turn it on and slash through the cuffs and let out a loud cry of pain from the effort and drop the saber again. Kylo didn't even go to pick up the weapon he instead cupped your cheeks and wiped the tears from them. You leaned against him.

"Don't pick up anything else. I'll do all the lifting." Kylo says and picks up his saber and slashes the lock on Jaden's cell.

"Well done Master Ren." Jaden compliments.

"Don't thank me." Kylo says. "It was Y/N's plan that got us out."

"I'm impressed." Jaden says. "She'll make a fine Sith." He says and picks up his saber from the table and turns it on. "Now let's get out of here." He says and the three of you make your way down a hallway. The three of you didn't run into much trouble in the hallway. If anyone ever crossed your path, Jaden or Kylo would kill them before they could scream for help. You thought it was gruesome and hid your face in Kylo's shoulder whenever that would happen. Eventually you made it to the main loading dock and spotted the ship. Unfortunately everyone else spotted the three of you.

"Seize them!" The head smuggler calls out. Magnetic braces come flying out at you and Kylo shuffles you behind him and slashes them all with his saber. This made you furrow your brows for a moment. Where had this protectiveness over you that Kylo had come from? The head smuggler notices you behind Kylo and smirks. "Is that the little bitch I ran into earlier? Can you talk now?" He mocks and you sensed a large amount of rage come off of Kylo and the whole room silenced in fear.

"You hurt her..." Was the only thing that could be heard as Kylo ignited his saber and charged at the Head Smuggler, dodging all the shots fired at him and deflecting them with his saber as he attacked the Head Smuggler and viciously took him down with his saber. Your stomach twisted when you realized...Kylo was doing that because he hurt you. Somehow you've brought out the vicious beast in him.

"Master Ren!" Jaden calls when he notices a sniper aiming a shot at Kylo. He manages to push Kylo out of the way as the shot fires, hitting Jaden in the chest and leaving him to fall dead on the ground.

"No!" You shout out and your aura expands rapidly around you, the Force pushing everyone out into the walls except for Kylo and Jaden. Kylo doesn't say anything. He just stares at his friend's corpse and summons Jaden's saber to him. He looks back at you.

"Come on let's get out of here while we have the chance." Kylo says and you run after him and both of you get back on the ship and take off into safety. You both sat there in silence for some time until you turned to Kylo.

"I'm sorry about your friend." You tell Kylo.

"He wasn't my friend he was a Knight." Kylo says then says something else. "He was Ben Solo's friend." He says and your eyes went wide. Was this actually working? Was being kind to him all it took for him to come back to the light? You didn't know what came over you but you reached over to the Knight and hugged him. Kylo stiffened before slowly you felt his strong arms wrap themselves around you and hold you close to him. After a few moments you pulled back and looked into his mask. You wished you could read his emotions, and know what he's feeling. But the mask prevented that, and that's why he wore it. "Let me see your wrists." Kylo says and you hold out your bruised and swollen wrists to him. To your surprise, Kylo took off his gloves. Your eyes widened when you saw his human hands. So he was still a man. You gasped when he held your right wrist, from pain and surprise at how his skin feels against yours. "It will only hurt for a moment." He says and then suddenly you didn't feel any pain any more and your wrist was healed.

"What? How did you do that?" You ask Kylo as he gives your other wrist the same treatment. "I didn't know that Sith's could also use the Force to heal?"

"We can. But it's different than Jedi healing. I used the Force to transfer your injuries to the person who caused them." Kylo explains. "It's called revenge healing." He says and you look at your wrists and notice that his hand is still touching yours. He gently trails his fingers along your arm, his hands not being used to contact with other skin. Your breathing hitched and you got goosebumps as he made his way higher and then reached your shoulder and moved along to your neck. To be honest it was kind of turning you on. His hand reached your face and he gently cupped the cheek that was slapped. With a brush of his thumb it was gone. You stared into his mask and leaned against his hand as he tried to pull it away. Kylo got the message and stayed still. You gently squeezed his other hand and he slowly got the message and held it. You moved to lean against his chest and were surprised that you could feel his heart thumping so fast and loudly.

"Thank you." You tell him before closing your eyes and falling asleep. Kylo didn't move you. He simply allowed you to lay against him and he hugged you every now and then for comfort.


	6. Is Dark Stronger Than Light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo end up on Endor's moon and debate over which side is stronger.

You woke up suddenly when you were pinned against the wall by Kylo Ren. "Where the hell are we?" He growls through the mask. You look outside at all the trees in the forest.

"A forest by the looks of it." You say and he presses himself closer to you.

"Don't pull that kind of shit with me." Kylo says. "Now answer my question. Where are we?" He asks.

"I think once you go outside you'll find out." You tell the Sith and he takes your arm and drags you outside. You looked around and Kylo looked around simply observing the area. You stood beside him, smiling proudly and enjoying the sounds of the birds singing.

"I still don't have a fucking clue where we are." Kylo says and you roll your eyes.

"Fine. Come with me, I'm sure we'll find some form of intelligent life here." You say and smile cheerfully and walk by him and into the woods.

"Not so fast." Kylo says and tries to freeze you in place but beforehand you sent out your aura around you and blocked him from using the Force on you. "Damn you and your Jedi tricks!" He curses and you laugh at his frustration.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kylo complains. "I could kill you you know."

"Yes but you don't want to." You tell him.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because I'm important to you." You say and he stops dead in his tracks. You sensed fear rushing through him. Something you never thought you would ever sense coming off of him. You turned to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"You need to bring me back to your base to convert me into a Sith don't you?" You ask him. "I'm your mission so I'm important to you."

"Yes." He says but his voice faltered. "That's exactly why you're important to me." He answers and the two of you continue walking. Kylo calmed himself. He needed to control himself around you. First he decided to let you go even though you were his prisoner, then he got all worked up and killed a man just because he had sprained your wrists. He shouldn't care so much about you. Especially someone who was on a different side than him. And yet, he couldn't seem to get you out of his head. All you had done was given him a small compliment. Some falter in your judgement or belief that he was a better man than he really was. Did you believe he could come back to the light if you were nice to him? Foolish. He knew his place was on the Dark Side and it would always stay that way. Snoke had enlightened him, and shown him things that he had never thought possible and made him stronger than he could have ever imagined. The power of the Dark Side was something grand resonated and fitted with him. So how were you able to wield this power over him? Somehow he was starting to develop some sort of compassion for you, and it was probably a bad thing. The only way he would ever have any sort of fondness for you was if you became a Sith like him. He watched you through his helmet as you made your way through the trees. It would be near impossible for Snoke to convert you to a Sith. Judging by your character and your features, you were practically a pure embodiment of the Light Side of the Force. Snoke would probably have him kill you, so he shouldn't get too attached. And yet...Suddenly he got hit in the back of the head by a rock. In anger he whirled around to see who threw it but saw nothing.

"Kylo?" You ask him and tilt your head to the side, wondering why he's stopped.

"There's someone watching us." Kylo says.

"Probably." You answer with an air of confidence and look around. When you turn back you find Kylo right in front of you, staring you down through his helmet.

"What are you up to Jedi?" He asks, his tone deep. You smile.

"I'm not up to anything. It is the creatures who live here that you may want to be worried about." You say.

"What the hell are you-" Kylo starts then grunts as he gets knocked over by some sort of small furry creature. He shoves it off of him roughly and turns to see his attacker is a small bear-like creature with strange leather garments and walks on two legs. Another one jumps on him and he is soon covered in them. He keeps roughly pushing them off but more keep coming. "GET OFF OF ME YOU VERMON!" He scolds them and then reaches for his saber, ignites it and holds it at them threateningly. They all squeal and huddle away from him in fear.

"They'll only get mad if you threaten them." You tell him and he turns to you.

"I wouldn't expect a simple minded Jedi to understand this but fear is a great technique for controlling people. If they fear you they will do whatever you will them to do." Kylo explains to you before getting tackled by the creatures again. You laughed as you saw him struggle to get them all off of himself. You turned and found a few at your side as well, although they seemed to like you better. It's probably because you had a much lighter aura than Kylo Ren. You kneeled down to their height and tried to communicate with them a bit. Offering them some berries you had found and smiling and talking in a kind voice. You turned back to your captor and smiled at his struggle.

"I totally get what you're saying. That technique seems to be working very well for you." You tell him and he grumbles.

"Shut up." He says and you laugh as he's hit with another rock. Kylo stops struggling for a moment and watches you. He felt something strange stirring within him when he heard you laugh. He was confused. He was a Sith, he was supposed to bring his enemies pain, not pleasure. And yet here you were, laughing at his misfortune. And he was happy with that. A part of himself liked the fact that he could make you laugh, and bring you this strange joy. He smiled a bit although you could not see it under the helmet. He observed how you treated these creatures with kindness and in return they treated you gently, inspecting your clothes and placing things in your hair. You whispered something to them and then they said something in a strange language to the creatures attacking him. They got off of him and you came over to him and offered him your hand. He pushed it aside and got up on his own.

"I'm sure by now you've realized a flaw in your technique." You tell him. "Ruling by fear only works if those you wish to control let their fear control them. But those who are brave, will never succumb. Hence, the Resistance rebels against the First Order." Something clicked in the back of Kylo's mind. You were right. Snoke must have mentioned something like this at some point but Kylo could not recall it. Or did Snoke ever mention something like this at all? Snoke had always told him that he should never have fear, because fear was weakness, and those that were weak were supposed to be controlled. Snoke must have told him what you had just said. He was wise. Much wiser than you could possibly be. That's what made him such a great teacher. And yet, he was defeated by a bunch of small creatures, while you had learned to control them somehow. Could Snoke have been wrong about something? Was that even a possibility? "These creatures are called Ewoks by the way." You tell Kylo.

"We're on Endor's moon aren't we?" He asks and you nod. He sighs and walks over to a tree and lightly bangs his head on it.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"My parents told me about this place. It's where the Empire was defeated. And where I was conceived...." He says and you blush and he was even redder under his helmet. He turned to face you and found you picking up an Ewok and it saying something happily in it's language. He tried to understand what was happening. These creatures attacked him, and favored you. How was this possible. Isn't Dark supposed to be stronger than Light? That's what Snoke taught him anyway. So why would they respond better to your approaches than to his? Perhaps it was because they were a weak species as well. Weak things band together perhaps.

"Perhaps if you treated people with kindness before flat out terrifying them they would be more likely to follow you." You tell Kylo and he scoffs.

"People are inherently evil." Kylo tells you. "They never do anything out of the goodness of their hearts. There's always some ulterior motive." He then steps closer to you. "I'm assuming that is why you've shown me kindness in the past few days. You must have some motive. And I will discover what it is." He promises. Suddenly your eyes close and you fall to the ground. The Ewok you were holding cheered along with his friends. "Well at least she'll be easier to get to Snoke now." Kylo says. He knew she wasn't dead because he could sense it. The Ewoks were ready to strike him but he was prepared. He used his lightsaber to deflect all of their darts and used the Force to send them all back into the brush. "Foolish girl." He comments as he leans down to pick you up. "Like I said...There's always some other motive." He says and then his world goes dark as well and a happy Ewok cheers behind Kylo's now unconscious body.

When you woke up your hands and feet were tied to a pole. You gasped and tried to get out of the bonds but it was no use. They were tied too tightly. You looked over and saw Kylo was tied the same way and he was still unconscious. "And here I thought Sith's might be resistant to certain poisons." You say and look at all the Ewoks. They were all looking at you curiously. "Hey there little guys..." You say with a smile. "Could you please let me down? I'm not going to hurt you. This big idiot over there might but I'll be kind to you I promise." You plead.

"I heard that." Kylo says flatly from beside you. You looked over and frowned at him before one of the Ewoks poked you with a sharp stick.

"Ow." You say and frown at the Ewoks.

"Jedi are too trusting..." Kylo comments. "That's why it's so easy to kill all of you." He says and you turned to him. He just referred to how he killed all of Luke's students and the time his grandfather killed all the Jedi as well.

"Well you Sith are arrogant and unimaginative." You tell him. "That's why we keep blowing up all of your Death Stars!"

"Starkiller was not a Death Star." Kylo retorts.

"Oh yes it was." You say. "You just gave it a different name and made it bigger this time. Let me guess, you guys are already working on building another one aren't you?" You mock and Kylo turns away from you. "Thought so." You say and then both you and Kylo say "Ow." When you were both poked with sticks. "Let me guess, your plan to get us out of here will be to either kill all the Ewoks, or better yet build another Death Star and blow them all up." You mock.

"Well since you're the imaginative one." Kylo says. "How about you figure out a plan to get us out of here?" He suggests. Suddenly everything starts shaking.

"What's going on?" You ask and notice Kylo looking at something behind you. He gestures for you to look and your eyes widen and fear runs through your veins when you see the giant monster approaching the Ewok village. Ewoks started scrambling and grabbing weapons. You and Kylo struggled to get out of your bonds. "What the hell is that thing?"

"A Gorak." Kylo answers. "They're giants that live in the mountains. But sometimes they come down and attack Ewok villages." You expand your aura and the force breaks your bonds and you fall to the ground. At this point the Ewoks were too focused on the Gorak to notice that you had escaped. You go over to release Kylo's bonds but he stops you. "I've got this." He says and with a grunt, snaps the bonds and stands besides you. "Now let's go." He says and takes your arm.

"We can't just leave them like this." You say.

"Sure we can." Kylo explains. "It's nature. The Goraks attack the Ewoks and only the strongest villages survive. It's survival of the fittest. We need to get going or else you might get hurt."

"What makes you think that I'm the one that would get hurt?" You ask and take a few steps back from him.

"Because I'm stronger and more resistant to damage." Kylo states like it's a fact.

"So am I." You say. "I have a Force aura remember."

"That may be good for defense but you have no lightsaber to fight with." Kylo explains.

"I don't need one." You tell him.

"Well it doesn't matter. We don't owe anything to these Ewoks anyway. They kidnapped us. If anything we should be helping the Gorak." Kylo says.

"It was probably just a misunderstanding." You say. "If we save them from the Gorak then they'll be grateful and not want to hurt us."

"We'll be leaving soon anyway. What does it matter?" Kylo asks.

"Sometimes you just do things out of the goodness of your heart because you know it's the right thing to do." You tell Kylo. He looks down and then back up at you. "I'm helping them whether you will or not." You say and run towards the edge of the platform. Kylo tries to freeze you but while you were talking you expanded your aura into a protective shield that prevented him from doing that. You looked down at the Gorak and it looked back up at you. It growled and swung a club at the platform and shattered it, causing you, Kylo and some Ewoks to fall. Kylo landed harshly on a branch and lost his breath for a moment before standing up. The Ewoks were about to splatter on the ground but then something slowed them and set them down gently. Kylo looked over at the opposite tree and saw you land gently on the branch. You could levitate yourself with the Force? You held out your hand at the Gorak and saw a bunch of little molecules of light gathering in your palm, gradually getting bigger and bigger, blinding the Gorak before you shot it at it's face, making it cry out in pain and stagger backwards.

"Wow..." Kylo says softly. He was impressed to say the least. But he wasn't going to let you upstage him. He used every ounce of strength he had to freeze the Gorak in place. But it was only mildly effective and slowed it down.

"It's too big!" You tell him. "You can't stop it!"

"Yes I will!" He calls back and fires up his saber and lunges and slashes it in the face. It cried out in pain before hitting him and swatting him to the ground. You used the Force to slow Kylo's fall so he landed gently. It turned back to you and was blinded again by your light and you shot it in the face again. It roared and it's club came swinging towards you. You braced for impact but felt none. You looked and found that Kylo had paralyzed it's arm. "Get out of there!" He called to you and the Gorak roared and stomped at Kylo but he activated his saber and shot him through the foot. It cried out in agony and stumbled back again. You noticed that the Ewoks had some sort of weapon set up a little ways behind the Gorak.

"Push it back!" You call out to Kylo. "We can lead it towards that thing over there!" You point it out towards Kylo. He tries to push it back but it's too large and strong to be pushed back and it charges towards the two of you again.

"Get another one of those light blasts ready. They disorient it's vision." He tells you and you hold out your hand and gather your power. "I'll keep it distracted." He says and runs to meet it. The Gorak tries to hit him and swings his club at the ground. When it lands Kylo climbs it and lands on it's hand. He couldn't get it off but he managed to get a few stinging cuts on it. The Gorak wailed and tried to grab him. But Kylo jumped and stabbed it's bicep. Suddenly it got hit in the face with one of your blasts and it stumbled backwards, closer towards the Ewok contraption. Kylo climbed up it's shoulder and slashed it's neck. It howled and threw him to the ground. You slowed his fall and caught up with him. The Gorak charged but as if you both had the same instinct, you and Kylo held out your hands and pushed it with the Force. Your combined power was enough to send it back. Right into the trap. The Ewoks released the redwood trees and they both slammed into the Gorak, crushing it, and killing it. They all cheered and you jumped on Kylo and hugged him. He was stunned for a moment but he wrapped his arms around you and picked you up and spun you around a bit.

"We did it!" You exclaim and smile at him. "You were amazing! You're so skilled with your lightsaber!" Kylo remained silent and then set you down. He brought his hand forward and showed you the broken pieces.

"When the Gorak swatted me down, it got crushed." He explains.

"Oh..." You say and look at it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll fix it some other time." He says. There's an awkward silence. "You uh..." You turned to look at him. "Fought well too. I've never seen someone be so skilled with just the Force alone." He says honestly. You smiled again and gave him another hug.

"Thank you..." You say softly and he wraps his arms around you. Holding you close.

"We make a pretty good team." He says honestly and you smile.

"I suppose we do." You answer.

"Well I never thought I'd ever see this." A voice says and you and Kylo separate and look around. "A Jedi and a Sith working together." You both look down and see a small orange person with strange glasses and a hat looking up at you two. "You two must have quite an interesting relationship."


	7. Conflicting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo starts having conflicting feelings towards you and dare I say, begins to change a bit.

Maz led the two of you through the woods. Ewoks following as you were led towards a section of the Ewok village. Kylo froze when Chewbacca came out. He let out a roar of anger and charges towards Kylo. He readied his light saber and froze Chewie. "Both of you stop!" You command and the boys look at you curiously. "Chewie promise me you won't kill Kylo?" You asked him. Chewie looked at you and nodded. "Now Kylo promise me you won't hurt Chewie?"

"No." Kylo says and you sigh and come over to him.

"You could at least try not to hurt him?" You ask.

"No." Kylo states again and you put your hands on your hips and stand in front of him. "Get out of the way or I'll put the saber through you." He threatens. You just cross your arms. He lets out a groan and puts away his saber. "Fine I won't hurt the walking carpet." Chewie lets out an angered grunt.

"You think a man would address his Godfather and Uncle with more respect than that." Maz says and Chewie roars in agreement.

"Godfather?" You ask him and Kylo facepalms his helmet.

"Goddamit." He says.

"His middle name is also Chewbacca." Maz adds and she and all the Ewoks laugh. "Ben Chewbacca Solo."

"Shut up!" Kylo bellows and fires up his saber "That's not my name anymore." He says and you place a hand on his bicep. He quickly turns to you and you could sense the anger coming off of him. Everyone hold their breaths, thinking that Kylo would attack you. Instead he just sheathed his weapon and put it aside. His gaze through his helmet never leaving yours. Maz smirked as she realized what was happening.

"Come along you two. We have much to discuss." Maz says and you and Kylo follow her inside. She gives you and Kylo some drinks although he couldn't drink with his mask on. "Where are you two going?"

"The Finalizer." Kylo says.

"The Resistance." You answer and both glare at each other.

"Y/N is my prisoner, I'm taking her to Snoke." Kylo explains.

"No. Kylo's my prisoner and I'm taking him to Luke." You say and Kylo balls his fist.

"Since when am I your prisoner?" He asks. "From what I seem to recall, I have captured you multiple times in fact. What makes you think it's the other way around?"

"Perhaps I've let you capture me so that you think you're in control when really I'm the one with the upper hand." You say. "After all I did manage to bring you here to Maz and Chewie. Both of whom side with me. You're outnumbered now Ren." You explain and his breathing gets labored and he tenses, trying to suppress his rage.

"You tricked me!" He yelled at you. "All of that kindness you showed me, it was all a trick to get me to follow along with you wasn't it?"

"No Kylo you don't understand." You plead with him, trying to get him to calm down. "On Courscant Anakin's spirit came to me and told me that I should try to help you by showing you kindness-"

"Oh so you were only pretending to like me so that I could come back to the Light Side like my grandfather wants?" Kylo asks, even more offended.

"No!" You say. "Well yes that's what he told me to do but-" Kylo takes out his saber and holds it to your neck. Chewie stands up with his blaster, ready to shoot Kylo if he hurts you.

"Go ahead and shoot me if you wish." He says to Chewbacca, his gaze never leaving yours. "I'll only freeze it anyway." He says and holds out his hand to the side to be ready to do so. "As for you." He addresses you. "You don't have to worry that you've hurt my feelings. The only feelings I possess are hurt. I've blocked out all others. Your betrayal of my trust has only strengthened my allegiance with the Dark Side. So as a thanks, I will not kill you." He says and sheathes his saber. "You will be rewarded, by being another reminder of why I belong on the Dark Side, because no one on the Light could ever care about me." He says and leaves the room. A few tears roll down your cheeks.

"Well so much for trying to bring him back by being his friend." You say and sit down with Maz and Chewie.

"It's alright dear." Maz says and you turn to her. "You must have hope. Hope is what drives us to do good, and fight the Dark Side. As long as there is hope, you will find a way."

"Thank you Maz." You tell her and Chewie comes over and gives you a hug. You laugh and hug the Wookie back. Kylo watched from the hallway before turning and heading down another hallway.

He wandered the Ewok village for awhile. He looked at them all, _how could they be so happy? They lived such menial lives. Never going to other planets, never expanding their power? How could they be satisfied by just these bare essentials?_ It made no sense to him. "Why don't they crave more?" He asks and watches them. He grips the wooden bar on the balcony. "And why do I crave what they have?" He asks and feels a tug on his robes. He looks down and sees an innocent little Ewok holding up his arms and bouncing, making noises. "What do you want?" He sneers. The Ewok continues his actions. "I don't understand." Kylo says. "What are you trying to say?" The Ewok jumps at him and Kylo readies his saber and singes the poor thing's fur. It yelps in pain. "Don't touch me you filthy animal!" He bellows and it runs off. He puts his lightsaber away then hears something. Your voice. The Ewok ran to you on the scaffolding below him and he watched as you turned to the creature.

"Oh no what happened!" You exclaim and kneel down to it's height as it embraces you. "Did Kylo hurt you?" She asks and looks at the burn on it's arm and sighs. "Don't be upset, he's a Sith he hurts everybody." Kylo sighed, preparing to hear the lecture he's heard a million times about how he's a worthless monster. "But he's a better man than that." You say and Kylo does a double take.

"What the-" He mutters under his breath.

"He may act like a monster and do cruel things, but that's just because of the Side he's on. He just needs to learn to control his anger. And I know that underneath that helmet and that dark exterior he's no different than you and I. He's still human, although he doesn't like to admit it. And not a lot of people can look past his title and see the man he really is. That's why I've been trying to. I want him to feel like he has a chance to be happy. Because he does. There's just some obstacles he has to get over to get to it." She says and finishes bandaging the Ewok's arm. The Ewok hugs her and then runs off.

"She didn't betray me..." Kylo breathes. "She didn't know I was here she could have easily called me out and told the Ewok how much she hates me but she didn't. She even tried to get him to see me the way she does... She really does care about me?" He asks and tears slide down his cheeks. Thankfully he was wearing the helmet so no one could see how emotional he was getting from hearing her. _What should I do? He thinks to himself and paces. Should I go talk to her? Do I confirm her suspicions and apologize? No! I can't apologize! Sith's should never regret any of their actions! And yet I'm regretting being so mean to her now._ He groans and bangs his head on the wall. _Why can't I ever do anything right? And why am I feeling like my heart rate has increased from hearing her say those things?..._

"What's wrong Ren?" Maz asks from beside him.

"Go away." He says and she only crosses her arms. "That only works with Y/N." He says and Maz smirks.

"Now why is that?" She asks and Kylo balls his fists.

"How dare you question me?" He asks.

"I just want to figure something out. And I have a feeling that you do too. I think it would be in your best interest to answer my questions and not fight them." Maz points out.

"Very well." Kylo says.

"I noticed something when the two of you fought together earlier today." She says. "Goraks are very hard to defeat, and the fact that the two of you took one down all on your own is incredible. But what's more incredible is how strong you were when you were fighting together instead of against each other."

"What do you mean I became stronger?" Kylo asks, suddenly very intrigued by what Maz has to say.

"I have seen many a battle between a Jedi and a Sith. The power between both is always the same. Two sides of the Force clashing against each other. Neither can overpower the other. But when the two of you fought together, something was different. I have never sensed such a strong presence from the Force! The two of you together were stronger than any Jedi or Sith I have ever sensed before." Maz explains and Kylo looks around, amazed by this new information.

"So by combining our efforts we become stronger than any one Jedi or Sith alone?" Kylo asks. Maz nods.

"It would appear so." She says. "I've never sensed a power so great before." Kylo smiled under his mask. He looked back over at you. You had set up a mat on a scaffolding on a tree and were going to meditate. "Go apologize to her."

"But Sith's don't-" Kylo starts.

"I think there's an exception if by apologizing you gain something that will make you stronger." Maz explains and Kylo takes a deep breath and makes his way over to you.

"Y/N." He addresses and you jump slightly and turn to face him.

"What do you want?" You ask him, in a bit of a cold tone.

"I-I-..." He can't bring himself to say the words but then he punches the tree to force the words out. "I'm sorry." Your eyes went wide.

"You're sorry?" You ask and can't help the smile that tugs at the corner of your lips. Did he truly regret his actions.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He says and plays with his thumbs. "i shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He says with some difficulty. He punched the tree again in frustration for not being able to express what he was trying to say.

"Hey! It's okay!" You say and place your hands on his biceps. "I understand what you're trying to say. There's no need to get upset." You tell him and he stares at you. "I forgive you." You smile.

"Really?" He asks and smiles underneath his mask.

"Yeah." You smile. He lets out a short laugh underneath the helmet.

"There's something else too." He says and gets a bit serious. "Maz told me that when we fought the Gorak together, we were stronger than any Jedi or Sith." He says.

"That makes sense..." You say and think for a moment. "The Force is divided in half, both the Dark and the Light Side. For as long as anyone can remember they've always been pushing against each other, one never able to overpower the other. So if combined, then we would be using the full power of the Force..." You say and look up at Kylo with wide eyes at your realization. His eyes were wide too.

"Let's find somewhere to train." He says. "I want to try to figure this out."

"Me too." You say and follow him down a ladder near the scaffolding. You two made your way over to a clearing a little ways away from the Ewok village to train.

"Let's try lifting that fallen log." Kylo suggests and gestures to a fallen tree that was fairly large. You nodded in agreement. Kylo lifted his hand towards it and tried with all of his might to lift it on his own. It got off of the ground but it didn't get very far. He dropped it and you tried on your own as well. The same result occurred. You both looked at each other and tried lifting it together and then the tree rose into the air with ease. By working together you were able to accomplish something you could never do apart. You and Kylo smiled at each other although you could not see it through his mask.

"Looks like we are stronger together..." You say and he smiles.

"It would appear so." He answers and the two of you share a laugh. You seem shocked after hearing that. "What is it?"

"You just laughed." You mention and he realizes what just happened.

"I suppose I did." He says and you smile at him and take his hand. "Let's keep training." You suggest and he nods in agreement and follows you off somewhere else to train.


	8. Growing Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo train more and encounter some unexpected visitors.

You and Kylo continued to train together. It was actually rather fun coming up with new things together and seeing how strong the two of you were when you fought together rather than against each other. It was an incredible revelation. At some point Chewbacca had come over to give the two of you lunch. You smiled in thanks and took the delicious looking sandwiches from the Wookie. "Thanks Chewie." You tell him and he lets out a roar in thanks and tries to give some to Kylo. Kylo shakes his head. 

"No Chewie I don't want a sandwich." He says. The Wookie roars and insists. 

"No! I know you used to make them for me all the time when I was a kid but things are different now! I don't eat stuff like that!" Kylo tells him and Chewie looks sad and holds it out to him again and roars. Kylo sighed  and hung his head. "No Chewie this isn't like that time when I was five and having a bad day because my favorite toy had broken and you made me a sandwich to make me feel better." Kylo said quickly and softly so you wouldn't hear. But you did. 

"Awww..." You say and Kylo turns to you angrily. 

"You didn't hear any of that!" He snaps at you and you shrug. Chewie roars again and points at Kylo's side. 

"No my lightsaber is not broken anymore I fixed it." He says and pulls it out and turns it on. Then groans and drops it. 

"It looks like the hilt is still cracked." You notice and reach out to touch it but Kylo grabs your hand and stops you. 

"Don't! He tells you. You'll hurt yourself..." He adds softly and you look at him curiously, wondering why he cared if you burned yourself or not. To be honest he was a bit surprised as well. Thank goodness he was wearing his mask so you couldn't see the emotions on his face when he looked at you. "I'll eat the sandwich later Chewie." He tells the Wookie and he sets it down on a stump and leaves the two of you alone. 

"Maybe I should try teaching you how to use your aura?" You suggest. "Since your lightsaber is out of commission for the time being." 

"Perhaps that's wise." Kylo says. "I have been curious about your practice of the Force for awhile now." He says and you smile.

You had gotten him to meditate and try to channel his rage outwards more. At least you figured that would be the practice of a Sith who's power derives mainly from anger. After a few hours it was working. You pressed your hand closer to his body and you felt the Force radiating around him. "I think you did it!" You tell him happily and smile. He looks up at you. He was smiling under the mask although he would not let you see that. 

"Snoke tells me I'm a fast learner." He says and stands beside you. "You're also a good teacher." He compliments in an unsure tone and you blush, and your heart rate quickens from his kind words. 

"Oh..." You say softly and stare at the ground. "Thank you. You're a good student." You tell him. "I didn't know you could speak Wookie." 

"I can't. I can only understand it." Kylo explains. "If you're wondering why I'll refer you to my miserable life being raised by Han Solo and Princess Leia." 

"Was it really that miserable?" You ask. 

"Awful. They ignored me half of the time and the other half they were afraid of me, so they sent me away to my Uncle to train me and then he got scared of me too! But on the Dark Side, people are supposed to be afraid of me. So I finally found a place I belong." 

"Then I'd say you deserved better." You tell him. 

"What?" Kylo asks. 

"You deserve to have someone who loves you. Someone who's not afraid of you, and accepts you for who you are..." You tell him softly. 

"Thanks." Kylo also says in an unsure tone. "You know I usually prefer fighting my battles alone." He tells you. "Unless of course it's with my Knights because I know that they're highly skilled, more so than any fleet of Tie Fighters or army of Storm Troopers. But when I'm with you, I feel stronger, I feel a strong drive to fight that I have never felt before. It makes me more powerful, it makes me feel like I can do anything." He says. 

"It's like you've been searching for something your whole life, and now you've found it in a place you least expect it..." You say and laugh a bit. "I've been looking for a purpose too. I mean training with Rey is great and I know that Luke is proud of both of us but when it comes down to it...I know which one of us he favors more..." You say and look sad. "No matter how hard I train, it seems like he'll always be more fond of her than me." Kylo grabs your hands and you turn to face him. 

"Don't think like that." He urges you. "Y/N you're incredible. You're stronger with the Force than anyone I've ever met before!" You shake your head. 

"Rey is stronger." You tell him and he brings you in closer. 

"But you have something that Rey doesn't have." Kylo says. "You have me...We're stronger together, she can only use half of the Force's power but together we can use all of it." He says and you smile a bit. "She may be stronger in the Force but you are stronger in so many more ways. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're prettier-" He cut himself off as he started to ramble on and he saw you staring at him wide eyed when you heard that. 

"I'm what?" You ask and he stares at you. 

"Uh...You...Uh..." He stutters and tries to find the words. 

"Did you just say I'm pretty?" You ask, amazed that Kylo Ren was capable of making such compliments. 

"I...well...Yes. I suppose..." He says and looks at the ground. "I think you're beautiful Y/N." Your face was bright red. 

"I...uh...Wow..." You say and hold your arm. "Thank you...I'd say the same for you except I've never seen you without your mask on." You tell him and he blushes underneath it. "Why don't you take it off around me?" Kylo remained silent. You quietly approached him and placed your hand on his arm. "If you're not ready yet then that's fine. I want you to do it when you're comfortable." You tell him and back away and leave to go back to the Ewok village to see Maz about something. Kylo sighed after you left and rested his hand on his mask before picking it up quickly and spinning around to see Hux coming out of the brush behind him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, dumbfounded that they found him. 

"Looking for you!" Hux exclaims. "Snoke has been on my case about finding you since you went missing! We heard from our allies on Courscant that you were there with the prisoner then left on one of your ships. And so we tracked that ship here and Snoke sent me here to collect you and the prisoner." He explains. "So go get her and we'll leave." Hux says. 

"Uh...Yeah about that..." Kylo says and avoids Hux's gaze. 

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Hux asks. "That was the original mission why are you finding it hard to complete it?" 

"It's not that it's hard to complete that mission exactly, it's just that...I've found another way." Kylo says. 

"And what is this other way?" Hux asks and crosses his arms. 

"Well I've been working on something with her. Something that your simple mind couldn't comprehend. I think I may have discovered a new way of using the Force with her. I've discovered that on the Dark Side I'm only able to access half of the power of the Force. But with her, I can use it's full power!" Kylo explains. 

"Really!?" Hux exclaims. "Ren that's incredible! Snoke will be so pleased and the First Order will surely crush the Resistance and the New Republic if you are able to access the full power of the Force. I must tell Snoke immediately." He says. "Come on now bring the girl and let's go." 

"I can't bring her." Kylo says. 

"Why not?" Hux asks. 

"Because she'll think that I'm lying to her about everything we've discovered together if I take her on the Finalizer. She'll think it was all just part of a plan to get her there and that I don't actually care about her." Kylo says. 

"Well you don't care about her, right?" Hux asks. 

"Well...I...uh..." Kylo stammers.

"Oh no..." Hux says and pales. He starts to pace back and forth. "No no no no no! Ren how could you!" He exclaims. 

"What?" Kylo asks, now very confused. "What did I do?" 

"You've fallen in love with her!" Hux exclaims and Kylo stiffens. 

"What?" He scoffs. "General do you seriously think that a Sith is capable of love?" 

"Well considering what a special case you've turned out to be with your tantrums and failure on so many tasks that other Siths have accomplished with ease, I'm willing to believe anything's possible for you at this point!" Hux exclaims angrily. 

"General. Falling in love is physically impossible for me." Kylo says. "I killed my father to get rid of the last bit of light I had in me. There is no more, no possible way that this simple Jedi could force her way into my heart..." He says but starts to pale himself when he realizes that the General's accusation against him might actually be true. 

"Then how do you explain how fond of her you've seemed to become?" The General questions. 

"All I care about is the power she gives me to become stronger." Kylo lies. 

"Really?" Hux asks. "You don't care for her companionship at all?" 

"Not at all." Kylo says sternly. 

"So if we were to separate the two of you so that you could only draw her power when you need it to be stronger you would be fine with that?" Hux asks. 

"No!" Kylo answers. 

"Why?" Hux asks.

"Because it doesn't work like that." Kylo says. "I need her to fight with me. We need to be united as one in order to use the full power of the Force." 

"Uh huh. But if she somehow got hurt during one of these battles-" Hux started choking. 

"Are you saying you would try to hurt her?" Kylo questions and holds the General's neck with the Force. "Because I will never let you or anyone hurt my Y/N!" He says and releases Hux, coughing on the ground. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

"I'll be reporting back to Snoke what you just told me..." Hux says and stands back up. "In the meantime you may stay on this miserable moon with your precious Jedi. Just know it won't last long." He says and disappears in the bushes. Kylo scoffs and turns back to head back to the village. He walked around on the bridges between the trees and the scaffoldings and all the Ewoks ran away from him as he approached. He thought about everything that had been happening to him today. He thought about the warm feeling he got in his chest whenever you smiled or laughed, or how you reacted to his attempts at complimenting you. 

"Am I really falling in love with her?" He asks himself softly. 

"What was that?" You ask him and he turns around to see you looking at him. 

"N-nothing." He answers and you smile at him. "What are you doing here?" 

"I have a surprise for you." You tell him happily. He tilts his head. You pull out something from behind your back and reveal his lightsaber, that you fixed yourself. "Maz helped me fix it." You tell him happily and he takes it from you and lights it up. He practices a few slashes with it and smiles. 

"It works like new!" He says happily and you smile even more when you hear the happiness in his voice. "Thank you so much!" He says and picks you up and spins you around. He then realizes what he's done and sets you back down, pretending like nothing just happened. 

"You're welcome." You tell him softly. An Ewok tugs on your pants. "I have to go, I promised some Ewoks that I would help them pick berries. I'll see you later!" You tell him and run off. He watches you leave and Maz appears at his side. 

"There you see her. Walking away. You don't have a lot to say but there's something about her." Maz says. "It don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl." She says and hits the back of Kylo's leg and he tenses. 

"What!?" He exclaims. "No no no. You have it all wrong. I'm not in love with her..." Kylo tells Maz but the smirk on her face remains. 

"Are you sure?" She asks. "Because to me it seems like you care about her quite a lot." 

(Maz continues to sing Kiss the Girl to Kylo and a few of the Ewoks join in even though they don't speak English and annoy the crap out of him.) 

"Just shut up!" He exclaims at the end and fires up his lightsaber and holds it out to them menacingly. 

"Kylo?" You ask and he turns around and sees you with some Ewoks and a basket of berries. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah." He lies. "Everything's fine." You give the basket to the Ewoks and attempt to walk past him. 

"Y/N wait." He says and you turn to him. "I want to show you some things..." He says and you smile at him. 

"He's what!?" Snoke bellows at Hux who had just delivered the news of Kylo's romantic feelings towards you. "No no no!" He shakes his head and bangs his fist on his chair. "How could this have happened! How could that Jedi temptress that Luke trained break Kylo Ren!" He slaps his palm on his forehead. "We need to eliminate her immediately." 

"But Sir if Kylo loves her and knows that you were responsible for her demise, wouldn't he end up hating you and the Dark Side?" Hux reminds him and Snoke thinks. 

"You have a point General. We must handle this delicately..." He says and then an evil smirk comes across his features. "Perhaps if we were not the ones to kill her...That could make him even stronger...." He says sinisterly to Hux and tells him his plan. 

Meanwhile Kylo was attempting to teach you how to play sabac. "You know this isn't very fun if you keep beating me." You complain as he shuffles the cards again. 

"You got close last time. Just try again." He says and the two of you play again. (Imagine Can You Feel the Love Tonight playing in the background of the rest of this romantic montage.) Kylo tried to teach you to wield a lightsaber. 

"I don't think this is working out." You tell him and he chuckles. 

"Just hold it like this." He instructs and you blush from his proximity to you as he corrects your stance. After a whole afternoon of training with his lightsaber and getting a bit better at it you two played hide and seek and tried to find each other using the Force. Kylo loved how you would laugh every time he found you. It ended in a tie. That night you rested up against his chest and looked at the stars through the trees.

"I think this was the best day I've ever had." You tell Kylo and he smiles. 

"Me too." He answers and you smile at him and snuggle into him a bit more. 

"Isn't it strange how right this feels?" You ask him and he looks at you. "The two of us, together. It's like we were meant to be that way. You make me feel complete..." 

"I feel the same." Kylo says and smiles. "In fact there's something I want to show you..." He says and gets up. "Wait right here." He says and disappears behind the tree. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the latches on his helmet and undoes them, lifting it off with a hiss and placing it on the floor. He smirked and slowly walked around the tree trunk. He turned to look at her with a smile on his face, but it soon fell when he saw her lying unconscious on the floor with a Resistance pilot injecting something into her. Rage overtook Kylo and he choked the pilot and brought him to his fist. "What have you done to her!" He yells. 

"Poison, found on this moon." The pilot chokes out before Kylo lights up his saber and it goes through the pilot's abdomen and Kylo drops him on the floor, slashing him a few more times out of anger and rushes to your side. He removes the needle from your neck and checks your pulse. You were still alive, and he could still sense that you were alright with the Force. Maz came running up with Chewie. 

"What happened!" She exclaimed, looking over the scene. 

"She was poisoned by the Resistance...." Kylo says and looks at the dead pilot with disgust and he cradles you closer to him in his arms before looking up at Maz with a desperate expression on his face. "Please help her..."


	9. The Feelings Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo attempts to save your life and things get complicated when the First Order shows up.

Kylo paced back and forth as you laid unconscious in the bed, skin paling as Maz put a cloth over your head to help ease your fever. Kylo looked over at you every now and then, his anxiety growing every minute. "Why isn't she waking up yet?" He asks nervously. 

"Because she hasn't been healed." Maz explains. "The medicine I gave her has only slowed the poison to keep her from dying instantly. It won't completely cure her." 

"How long does she have?" He asks in a worried tone. Maz sighs and runs a hand through your hair. 

"Until the sun rises." She says and looks over at Kylo. He looked out the window and let out a sigh of relief that it was still dark out. The only light was from the moon. 

"Then I can't waste any time finding a cure for her." Kylo declares. "If that poison came from this moon then that means that the cure is here too. And I won't rest until I find it." He says and goes to leave the room. Chewie roars after him. "I don't need your help!" Kylo snaps at him. "I can do this on my own! You'd only slow me down."

"Kylo." Maz says and looks at him. "What would Y/N say?" Kylo sighs and looks at your sickly form on the bed. He comes over to your bedside and kneels down and looks pitifully at you. 

"She would tell me I'm not as strong on my own." He says and gently brushes a lock of hair from your face. "She'd want me to fight alongside someone."

"Then what should you do?" Maz asks with a knowing smirk. Kylo sighs and looks up at Chewie. 

"Alright Chewie let's go." He says in a flat tone and Chewie roars and follows Kylo out of the room. He gives you one last look of hope and then leaves. 

Kylo and Chewie walk through an area with some of the taller trees on this moon. "I think we're getting near the right spot. Maz analyzed the remnants of the poison and found that it came from an area that had leaves on the trees just like this. And it came from a bush that had leaves and berries on it. The leaves are the poison but the berries are the cure. Let me know if you see a bush like that." Chewie roars in response and looks around. Kylo looked around frantically, they were running out of time. Time that you didn't have an unlimited supply of. Kylo started searching, getting more frantic as they searched this new area, yet seemed to not be able to find the bush. He felt his rage mounting. He started thinking about all of the things he had done wrong today. He never should have led Hux on that he was falling in love in the first place, but more importantly now he never should have let you out of his sight. He should have sensed the Resistance coming, especially that pilot that meant to do you harm. The whole thing still seemed a  bit odd to him. How come he hadn't sensed it? And why would the Resistance want to kill one of it's three Jedi? They must have thought she was turning to the Dark Side because of him. He felt even worse now. Because she had been gone so long with him, they must have assumed that he had led her to betray them, and so she had to be terminated before she used her power against them. It was all his fault. He let out a roar of anger and slashed a nearby tree. But one slash wasn't enough. He kept hitting it, continuously and forcefully. He didn't even hear Chewie's roars of protest to stop. He just kept going, and going. Finally the tree gave way and fell over, making a loud crashing noise. Kylo breathed heavily and looked over the damage. Chewie came to stand beside him and tried to place his hand on his shoulder but Kylo shrugged him off. He said something to Kylo. "I know that destroying things won't help, Chewie." Kylo says. "But it's all I can do at the moment." Suddenly they both felt the ground shake. Kylo looked to his right and noticed a Gorak walking by. He and Chewie ducked behind another tree so it wouldn't see them. They both watched as the Gorak made it's way towards what appeared to be a clearing. "Why is it going there?" Kylo wonders and they both follow it. 

Moving stealthily they reach the clearing and find that the Gorak had made a collection of sorts of various foliage. Was this his food? All of a sudden Kylo's heart started pumping when he saw a bush with berries on it. "That's what we're looking for." He tells Chewie. Suddenly the Gorak roars and the Sith and Wookie look up to find that they had been spotted. They both jump out of the way of the Gorak's fist as it comes down. Kylo gets back up and starts heading towards the pile to grab the berries but the Gorak kicks him and knocks him into a tree. Chewie shot at it, which annoyed it for awhile until the Gorak moved to hit him and Chewie just barely missed the hit. "We're too small to take this thing down." Kylo realizes as he regains his strength and tries dodging the kicks and punches. "But it won't let us get close enough to get the berries..." Kylo holds out his hand and tries using the Force to pull some off of the bush to come to him but he gets kicked again as he's trying to concentrate and the connection is broken. He looks at the bush and thinks about you. How pale and sickly you looked in that bed, and not your usual bright, happy self. You had awoken a strength within him that he didn't know he had, and a happiness he thought he could never achieve. He was so close now. He could sense it through the Force that you two had grown closer, and he was not about to lose all of that to some hulking monster. The Gorak raised his foot to step on Kylo and he let out a roar of anger and slashed under it's foot with all of his strength and he even used the Force to make the blast stronger. The Gorak screeched in pain and stumbled backwards. Kylo pulled himself up and charged towards the pile, grabbing the berries and pocketing them for safe keeping while Chewie did his best to finish off the Gorak. It eventually fell over. "Okay now let's get out of here Chewie! Before it gets back up!" He calls to the Wookie who roars in response and they both run as fast as they can towards the Ewok village. "I just hope we're not too late..." 

All you saw was a bright light. Your eyes opened and the light started to dim a bit and you noticed that you were in what appeared to be a bedroom that was carved into a tree. You groaned as you tried to move, still feeling a bit weak, but you looked to your right and noticed the light was from the sun coming in through the window. "Am I dead?" You ask out loud then you look down and gasp a bit when you see someone asleep by your legs. A man was kneeling at your bedside and his top half was slumped on the bed. He wore all black and had dark wavy hair. You sat up and he must have felt you shifting because the man groaned and slowly pushed himself off of the bed. He stretched and blinked the sleep from his eyes, then he met your curious gaze and his expression lit up. 

"Y/N you're awake!" He exclaims and grasps your hands tightly in his. You just stared at him, trying to figure out if you knew this person. "Y/N?" He asks and tilts his head a bit. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes. But who..." Suddenly your heart started racing as everything clicked for you. You recognized that voice, it just took you a minute because you had always heard it through a mask. And the physique this man had matched, but you had just never seen his face. "Kylo?" You ask and you could see his pale cheeks redden slightly as he realized why you looked like you didn't recognize him. "Is that really you?" You ask and let out a short laugh and smile. Kylo looks down and smiles a bit. 

"Yes...Y/N it's me." He says and meets your gaze. You smiled even wider and removed one of your hands from his grasp and reached up to touch his face. You gently brushed his cheek, liking how smooth and warm to the touch his skin felt. His warm hazel eyes were beautiful. You felt like you could get lost in them. You giggled a bit as you ran a hand through his raven hair and he even smiled a bit. Stars, you realized you loved it when he smiled. "I didn't want to show you my face because I was afraid you might think I'm hideous." He admits. 

"Hideous?" You ask in disbelief. "What could be ugly about your face?" You ask. He turns to show you the other side of his face, that had been slightly hidden in shadow and from the angle he was looking at you in. You gasped when you saw the hideous scar on his cheek. "So that's what Rey did?" You ask and gently run your hand along it. It was bumpy and jagged, a big contrast to his otherwise smooth skin. He nodded. "I don't care." You say and he looks at you in shock. "It's just a scar. I still think you're handsome." He blushed and smiled even more than he had before. It made you smile too. 

"Do you really think that?" He asks and gets closer to you. You nod and he shakes his head no. "No, Y/N you're the one that's beautiful. You're kind and sweet, and you practically radiate light. You care for everyone no matter how dark they are. Even me, someone who doesn't even deserve to be in your presence..." He says and you grasp his hand and pull him back towards you. 

"Kylo don't say that." You tell him. "You of all people deserve me." 

"How? I've said such horrible things to you. Practically violated you with the Force and threatened to do it physically at one point. Not to mention the things I've done to others, the countless people I've killed." He starts to tear up. "How could you possibly look past all of that?" 

"Because light shines through darkness." You tell him. "And I can see it in your eyes that you regret what you've done." 

"Not all of it." He tells her. "But some things, mainly things I've done to you, yes." He says. Neither of you seemed to notice, or if you did you didn't care that your faces were getting closer. "How could you like me?" 

"How could I hate the man that saved my life?" You ask and he seems confused. 

"You know what happened to you?" Kylo asks. You nodded. 

"I remember being injected with something, so obviously it must have been poison. And I felt myself dying but there was also a sense of hope. Through the Force I felt like there was someone out there fighting for me, keeping me alive. And I just knew that that person was you." You two didn't waste a single moment after you finished your sentence, because as soon as you did, as if your minds were connected, you both closed the distance between your mouths and locked your lips together in a passionate kiss. You gripped his hair for support and he had one hand on your lower back and the other in your hair, to keep your head angled towards him. He released your lips briefly to catch a breath and then you caught them again, both of you now making out. It was sloppy, and intense, nearly knocking the breath out of your still weak body but you didn't care. You needed him, and he needed you. He realized that you needed to rest after a minute and he laid you back down on the bed gently, both of you breathing heavily. No words were spoken, the two of you just looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly you both heard an explosion outside. Kylo went to the window and you could sense him getting worried. "What's wrong?" You ask and he turns to face you. You knew just from that look. "They're here..." You say and start breathing heavy. Kylo rushed to your side and cupped your cheek and gripped your hands. 

"Don't worry it's going to be alright." Kylo says. "They want me to take you back to the Finalizer. Hux contacted me yesterday and told me that." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" You ask. 

"I didn't want to scare you." Kylo says. "And I thought you wouldn't trust me anymore and think that everything I was doing was to get you to come to the First Order with me. Do you still trust me?" He asks, and searches your eyes desperately. You could see the sincerity in them. Without the mask you could read him clearly, and you knew he was telling the truth. 

"Yes. I do." You tell him and hear Ewoks screaming and another explosion and jump. Kylo holds you closer to him. 

"Okay. Then here's what's going to happen." He explains. "You're going to have to come back to the Finalizer with me. I'm going to say that you'll be training with me to master our newfound power." 

"They know?" You ask and he nods. 

"You're going to stay at my side. I won't let anyone else even touch you. They might try to take you away from me, but I won't let them. If they do manage to grab you or restrain you somehow, don't fight back. That will just give them a reason to hurt you, and then I'll be expected to hurt you too as a punishment and I don't want to do that, nor do I think I could even attempt to at this point." Kylo admits and you see a few tears form in his eyes, just from the thought of having to do that. 

"What about Chewie and Maz?" You ask. "Are they going to be okay?" 

"I don't know but they're both strong, storm troopers won't be able to do much damage to them, I know that much." Kylo reassures you. "Just stay close to me, follow along with me and do as I say. I won't let them hurt you I promise." Kylo says and gives you one last soft kiss on your lips. A few moments after he pulled away, storm troopers barged into the room, guns aimed at you and Kylo immediately stood up and faced them, a stoic expression on his face and he shifted so that he was in their line of fire, blocking you. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke requests that we bring the Jedi on board the Finalizer immediately." One says. 

"Very well." Kylo says. "We will come with you." Kylo says and helps you out of the bed. You took a few shaky steps at first because you were still a bit weak but eventually you found the strength to move, and Kylo supported you with his arm. Two troopers came over to you and you squeezed Kylo's arm a bit and tried to get closer to him. "She stays with me." Kylo says firmly to them. They continue to walk and you stay close to Kylo as he instructed. As you walk outside you notice the dead Ewoks and gasp and cover your mouth, tears spilling from your eyes. They had killed all of them. Hux made his way over towards you as storm troopers started getting back on their transport ships. Then you saw Maz and Chewie being taken away. 

"No..." You say and Kylo looks and sees what happened. His eyes widened but he had to maintain his facade. It was even more difficult to do so now without his mask. The storm troopers must have been stronger than he thought. You knew he realized that because he gently took your hand and pulled you a bit closer to him. He wanted to hug you, and dry your tears and tell you that everything would be alright, but that would give him away instantly and that would only make things worse for you. You saw a man with ginger hair approaching you two. 

"You were complaining that the storm troopers weren't strong enough." Hux says and laughs. "So I thought you might enjoy to see that I took that into consideration and trained them better." 

"I am impressed." Kylo says honestly. Hux's gaze landed on you. 

"Ah, and I assume this pretty little thing is the Jedi that Luke has been training along with the scavenger." Hux says and looks her up and down before turning to Kylo and the two of them glared at each other. "We'll take her from here." Hux says and reaches to grab your arm but Kylo pushes you behind him. 

"She stays with me." He states. 

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Hux asks. 

"She's a strong Jedi, she could easily escape your troopers." Kylo argues. "And no one gets by me." 

"Kylo!" You exclaim suddenly and he turns and finds that two storm troopers grabbed you and held your arms behind your back and had a blaster pressed against your neck.

"Release her at once!" Kylo demands. "I gave you no order to restrain her." 

"Well I thought that doing so should be fairly obvious." Hux says. "She's a strong Jedi, she could have easily attacked you while your back was turned." Kylo glares at him and Hux smirks.

"We have an agreement, she's coming onto the Finalizer willingly." Kylo says. 

"But what about on the Finalizer?" Hux asks. "Wouldn't she just try to kill you there? Although it would appear that she'd want you to stay alive, considering that you seem to be rather soft on her, while my troopers and I would be much harsher." Hux says and Kylo turns back to the troopers. 

"Let. Her. Go." Kylo orders but they only hold onto you tighter and you wince. 

"They won't listen to you." Hux says. "Supreme Leader Snoke decided that it would be best if they took orders primarily from me. And I ordered them to restrain her, no matter what you say to keep her from hurting us." 

"She won't, now let her go!" Kylo orders Hux, getting angrier by the second. 

"No." Hux says and Kylo activates his lightsaber and holds it at Hux's neck. The storm troopers grip on you tightened and you felt the cold metal of the blaster even more on your neck. He sensed your fear mounting and his anger surged as a result. "Hurt me and they'll shoot her." 

"Why would you give them such an order?" Kylo asks. "I thought Snoke wanted me to bring her to him."

"Yes, which is why you won't hurt me, and she won't die." Hux says and Kylo lowers his light saber. Suddenly you sensed the force freeze the two troopers holding you. Kylo lit up his saber and sliced the one's hands that were holding the blaster and your arm and the other one's hand where it was holding your arm. As soon as you were free you rushed towards Kylo and he used his free arm to grasp your waist and tuck you in, close to him so you were pressed up against his chest. Hux gulped and Kylo gave him a terrifying glare and you buried your face in his robes, not wanting to see the maimed troopers who were crying out in agony. 

"She. Stays. With. Me." He says firmly and Hux sneers but nods in understanding and the troopers follow him back onto his ship. Kylo kept you pressed closely to him as you made your way onto the Command Shuttle. Once on board, he brought you into a private room on there and locked the door. Once he did he embraced you tightly and you started to cry softly and he let a few tears slide as well. "It's alright. It's okay, you're safe with me. You're alright. I won't let them hurt you." He says to soothe you and he runs his hands through your hair. You looked up and met his gaze and he noticed the tears on your cheeks and gently wiped them away with his thumbs before peppering your face with kisses. "I have more control on the Finalizer, as long as you stay at my side, no one would dare harm you." Then he embraced you even tighter. "I'm so sorry those troopers grabbed you. I should have been holding onto you. I should have known-" You cut him off with a kiss. 

"It's alright Kylo. I'm in your arms now, I'm fine." You smile and rest your head under the crook of his neck. Kylo noticed the red marks, that were forming bruises on your arms where you were grabbed. He gently brushed his hands over them, removing them completely and they reappeared, but even more painfully on the arms of the troopers that grabbed you. Even though he wasn't anywhere near them, he could hear their screams of agony. But they deserved it for hurting and scaring you. 

"No one is going to take you away from me my light, I promise." He says and kisses the top of your head and you felt a warm sensation in your chest from hearing what Kylo referred to you as. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next part and May the Fourth be with you!


End file.
